


Fascination

by ladydragon76



Series: Fascination [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, warning: non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> No, Prowl really could have lived without Skywarp molesting him on the battlefield...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Pairing:** Skywarp/Prowl  
>  **Warning:** Non-con in the form of doorwing molestation by a Seeker.  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from darkdanc3r: _Skywarp/Prowl, fascination. And sticky is my friend._ Didn’t actually get to any smut in here…

Prowl peeked around his cover, irritated for allowing himself to get separated from the main force. It looked clear, and he needed to get back. Probabilities were in favor of all Decepticons fighting with the main group of Autobots, and not aware of his disappearance yet to send anyone to search.

Prowl would have liked to comm Prime to let him know he was all right and in route, but the blast that had separated him had also damaged a few systems. It was nothing too critical. His gyros were a little off, audials still ringing from the percussive explosion, but he would be fine. He would even allow Ratchet to look him over once the more critically injured were tended.

He decided to risk it, and stepped out, heading cautiously toward the sounds of battle.

Prowl yelped as he suddenly crashed to the ground, a heavy weight on his lower back, pinning him. The hands gripping his doorwings, however, were what truly disturbed him. The sensor panels were rather sensitive to damage.

“What’s the point of wings if you can’t fly?”

Prowl twisted enough to see the black expanse of a Seeker wing. “Let me up, Skywarp.”

“You haven’t answered me.”

“They’re sensor panels, not wings.”

“They look like wings.” Skywarp ran his hands out along the upper edges, squeezing just enough for it to actually feel good.

Prowl frowned. “Let me up. I answered you.”

“I never said if you answered that I’d get up.” That was a frighteningly logical reply from a usually rather random mech. Especially since he was sitting on Prowl’s back, and already thoroughly molesting his doorwings.

“You’re quite heavy,” Prowl said, not really expecting Skywarp to care, but he hadn’t figured out yet how to talk his way out of this.

“Oh. Sorry.” Prowl blinked as Skywarp shifted. He was still pinned, but no longer crushed. “Better?”

“No. I’m still pinned to the ground by a murderous Decepticon.”

“I’m not murderous. Just wanna check these out.” By ‘these,’ he clearly meant Prowl’s doorwings, and Prowl sighed, squirming into a slightly more comfortable position. Skywarp lifted one doorwing, shifting it this way and that. “So they’re sensitive?”

Not seeing a reason to lie, Prowl said, “Yes, being that they are _sensor_ panels.”

He gasped as the edge of a doorwing was pinched. “Don’t be snide. Screamer’s always snide with me. I don’t like it, and I’m not stupid!”

Prowl wasn’t going to debate intelligent quotients with the known violent killer on his back, and instead focused on remaining relaxed through the rougher inspection, allowing the discomfort to wash through him and out. Fortunately, Skywarp’s ire was quickly forgotten. At least Prowl had first thought it fortunate, but then the slow, gentler, _knowing_ strokes began.

“How sensitive?”

Sighing, Prowl replied, “One of the more sensitive regions on my frame.” He hated that he was giving information to the enemy, but it would be all too easy for Skywarp to discover the lie, and then he would likely be offended. Experience proved an offended Skywarp was a dangerous Skywarp.

“Like my wings then?”

“Given what I know of Seeker wings, yes. Though where the sensors in yours are keyed toward flight, mine just to detect the general environment.”

“So mine are better.”

“Yours are better suited for you,” Prowl clarified.

“So… not that I would, but if we traded wings, yours wouldn’t help me fly at all?”

The thought of Prowl’s doorwings being pulled off had them instinctively tucking in, and Skywarp chuckled. “No. You would not get the same readings with mine.”

“What else do they do?” Skywarp’s weight shifted, and his voice purred into Prowl’s audial. “Ever been overloaded just from someone playing with your wings?”

“No!”

“Aw. You’re missing out!” Skywarp sat back up, hands spread out over both panels. He made wide sweeping strokes, then scratched around the edges, sending a tingling buzz through Prowl’s sensornet.

“I meant no, as in I do not want you groping my doorwings!” Prowl twitched them in irritation, making Skywarp laugh again. “Unhand me!”

“Hey! I’m trying to do you a favor here. Who else is gonna touch you? And actually know what they’re doing, I mean. You’re kinda cute, so berth-warmers probably aren’t a problem, huh?” Skywarp’s fingertips tickled inward, tweaking the hinges _just_ right.

Prowl gasped despite himself, then struggled harder, managing to wriggle away just a little before Skywarp reseated himself on Prowl’s aft, his knees pressed harder to Prowl’s sides. “Let me up!”

“Nah. This is fun.” Skywarp’s shifted again, murmuring, “Watch this.” A gust of warm air puffed over Prowl’s hinges, then something softer, hot and flexible stroked over first one hinge, then the other. Prowl’s processors nearly stalled as he realized what Skywarp was doing. Then the Seeker _sucked_ on one, tongue dragging at the hinge.

“Liked that, huh?” Skywarp asked in response to the low moan that escaped Prowl. “Check this out.” Teeth scraped over the same hinge, and Prowl stiffened, doorwings flaring out as he choked back a cry of pleasure. “I know, right? Aww slag!” The weight on Prowl’s back suddenly disappeared. He twisted to look up at Skywarp. “Sorry. Megatron just called the retreat, but this was cool. Kinda fascinating. We can do more next time. Bye!”

Prowl stared at the now empty spot where the Seeker had been, his systems humming in arousal. Which was just wrong considering _who_ had caused that arousal. He sighed, and shoved himself to his feet, brushing the dirt and clinging grass from his plating. He wasn’t sure if he felt threatened by Skywarp’s parting words or not, but he should in no way be contemplating what all could happen between them if Skywarp was truly fascinated by him. Correction, by his doorwings.

Prowl began to walk back to the other Autobots, putting the matter aside for the moment. There was only one logical choice; avoid Skywarp, and therefore avoid further molestation.

And find someone to give his doorwings a good massage to take away the temptation of letting Skywarp molest him any further.

**Author's Note:**

> [TF: Skywarp x Prowl - Fascinationby ~Masqueadrift](http://masqueadrift.deviantart.com/art/TF-Skywarp-x-Prowl-Fascination-385134167)


End file.
